Crazy School
by The Blue Fury
Summary: hi...cake here...anyways...this fic is my first solo fic so be nice...DONT LEAVE!!!...its about inuyasha being a new kid in kagome's skool and a lot relationships and more stuff...rated r for very bad language and mirokus hentai-ness!!! enjoy and dont for
1. Downfall of Petallides

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Yes, it is I, the true owner of Inuyasha.  
  
*ring.ring.*  
  
Me: Excuse me, it is my cell. *silence* yeah I said that I was the owner of Inuyasha.*silence* YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY!!!  
  
*hang up.*  
  
Me: With circumstances not under my control and these stupid guys in these black tuxedos and spiked hair with triangle shaped sunglasses threatening to take away my Inuyasha-ness, I have to say that:  
  
*Inhale* IDONT'TOWNINUYASHA (BUTONEDAYIWILL)*Exhale*  
  
*-* those means special sound effects or thoughts because I dunno how to use the codes yet.if some1 can tell me.I'LL LOVE YOU 4EVER!!!  
  
~Chapter: THE DOWNFALL OF PETALLIDES!!!~  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see that boy's ass? That shit's tight!" Cassy said giggling.  
  
"Cassy!!!" Cake squealed, "Oh I see it now, you're so right!!!" As usual, Kagome is talking about boys with two of her best friends, Cake and Cassy.  
  
"I heard the latest gossip, there is going to be a new kid in school, and I hear he is going to be in our class. I hope he's cute like Hojo-Chan," Cassy said.  
  
"Yeah," Cake said and Kagome nodded too.  
  
*Ding dong.ding dong!!! * ((that's the early bell))  
  
"Oh no!!! We're gonna be late for class, let's go!!!" Kagome cried before the three girls set off to their class.  
  
When they stepped into the classroom, Kagome, Cassy, and Cake saw the new boy standing in front of the classroom. *Wow, look at gossip go,* Kagome thought. * He is strange. I never saw a boy with hair that long before, especially silvery-white hair, and look at those eyes. They're so beautiful, wish I had eyes like those. Oh my god, are those doggy ears??? How cute!!! * "Class, get into your seats," Mrs. Petallides, our first period teacher, dully told the class while her mustache shook as her lips moved.  
  
"Yo Sango, Jillibeanz, Miroku!!! Waddup?" Cake screamed halfway through the class.  
  
"Nada." Sango and Jillibeanz answered at the same time. Kagome, Cake, and Cassy pulled up and sat next to them.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
Cake, Cassy, Jillbeanz, and Sango said, "Uh.he was here just a minute ago."  
  
*silence*  
  
*blink*blink*blink*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cake screamed. *rub*rub* "HELP!!! SOMEONE IS MOLESTING ME!!!" Cake was bright red and turned to see who the hentai was. "Grrr.Miroku.sweetie pie.WOULD YOU MIND TAKING YOUR FUCKEN HAND OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
Did Miroku listen? HELL NO!!! He took his left hand and groped Cassy too. Cake and Cassy looked at each other.  
  
"Uh.this is gonna get ugly," Jillbeanz said as Sango nodded.  
  
"Cassy." Cake began  
  
Cassy nodded.  
  
"Uno, dos, tres!!!" Cake voice got louder. ((O yea.*hint*hint* we're counting in Spanish because that's the only other language I can count in))  
  
*SLAP*BONK*PUNCH*KICK*SCRATCH*PULL*  
  
Cake and Cassy was satisfied when an unconscious Miroku fell onto the floor. Jillbeanz and Sango clapped while Cake and Cassy stood with their hands on their hips and gave a triumphed laugh.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Cassy asked as she noticed that Kagome was not clapping or talking.  
  
"Haha, Kagome is in love!!!" Cake said as she saw Kagome staring at the new guy with drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and just for the fun of it, Cake smacked her in the back of her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! CAKE, OH MY FUCKEN GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kagome screamed not noticing the puddle of drool on her desk.  
  
"Uh.Kag.you see.uh.DON'T HURT ME!!!" Cake said as she kowtowed and grabbed onto Kagome's leg and faked cried.  
  
An evil grin came on Kagome's face, "Yeah, it's alright." Cake took a sigh of relief and got up off the floor after Kagome "forgave" her.aww.the poor innocent soul.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome gave a war cry as she gathered all her energy into her right hand and tried to hit Cake on the head. Thank God Cake got good reflexes and learned karate, kung fu, tae kwon doe, and all the other fighting stuffs and ducked real fast. Missing Cake, Kagome ended up hitting Kikyo, who just walked into the room. Boom, Kagome hit Kikyo right on the head, which sent her doing summersaults in the air and flew out the window.  
  
*blink*blink*blink  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA." Everybody in the class burst out into laughter and cheered Kagome on after hitting Kikyo, the class bitch. Only Inuyasha stood still in the front of the room not sure what was going on. For the first time, he noticed Kagome. *God damn.she's so hot, what a great body, DAMN!!! With a nice ass too!!!* Inuyasha smirked at that. The rest of the class all rushed to the window and saw Kikyo being twisted on one of the branches with her oh-too-short miniskirt caught on the tree branch and everyone saw her granny underwear with Blue's Clue on them.  
  
*Stupid bitch. she's gonna get it now!!! I can see that she has a thing for the new guy.I'll get her back.* That was Kikyo's last thought before she fainted.  
  
Miroku finally came to and saw Kagome in a resistible position as she slumped on the floor; with her ass in his face. ((Uh- oh.bad spot Kagome.))  
  
Miroku gather himself together and closed his eyes. Then he touched her ass.*squeeze*squeeze*  
  
*Ding dong.ding dong!!! * ((That's the late bell))  
  
Kagome twitched.*Gods Miroku, don't you ever learn???* Kagome turned around faster than the speed of light and smacked him.just then the teacher stood up and everybody was still talking, screaming, hitting.  
  
"Students, attention please." Mrs. Petallides said as her nostril hair waved back and forth with the wind.  
  
*Mumble, talking, screaming, hitting*  
  
"Attention.GOD DAMMIT, GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION!!! *ahem* I would like you to meet.ahem.what did you say your name was again?" Mrs. Petallides said making a mistake while trying to introduce the new kid, but the students were used to her because she was always so stupid. Mrs. Petallides is a very old lady; she was here when Jimmy-Chan's brother was here 21 years ago, when she was still old, makes you wonder doesn't it?  
  
The class giggled a bit before they settled down, and some noticed the new kid for the first time. The new kid spoke. His voice seemed a little irritated but he kept control, "It's Inuyasha, sir, uh. I mean ma'am."  
  
"As I was saying before you students rudely interrupted," Mrs. Petallides said while every jaw in the room dropped, "This is Inuyasha. I want you all to help him around because he is new, Mrs. Petallides continued while she picked out the thong wedgie she was having.  
  
"Ew.," the whole class groaned slowly as she saw the teacher picking out her thong.  
  
"Kagome, here," Cake whispered as she slid a note onto Kagome's desk.  
  
"Huh? Cake, what's this?"  
  
Before Kagome could say another word, Mrs. Petallides was screaming, "Kagome, do you have something to share?"  
  
Kagome's face reddened. She knew what this meant. She had to read the note in front of the whole class. She cleared her throat and started reading.  
  
"Ahem. 'EW. Kagome, did you see that? Mrs. Pet-my-tities pick out her thong. It was gross.'" Kagome's face reddened and so did Mrs. Petallides.  
  
"Kagome, I guess I'll be seeing you after class for your great disrespect to teachers, I'm going to write you up a referral."  
  
"But.but.," Kagome stammered. The classed laughed, especially at the "butt" comments even though Kagome didn't mean it.  
  
"For your continuation of disrespecting teachers, that will be two days of cleaning the classroom by yourself," Mrs. Petallides said as she raised her voice a little more.  
  
"Damn it.," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Fuck.," Inuyasha said slowly and in great amusment.  
  
Everyone looked at the new boy shocked because he finally said something.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you just say?"  
  
"I said fuck you old hag."  
  
Everyone gasp.  
  
"Inuyasha, because you are new, I'm going to give you 30 seconds to take back what you just said or else you'll be helping Kagome clean out this classroom for today and tomorrow," Mrs. Petallides said starting to get pissed.  
  
"So what, maybe I want to be in detention with her," Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome.  
  
Everyone gasped again while Kagome turned several shades of red, and Mrs. Petallides turn to a maroon-ish kind of red.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is you're first day and you're already getting into trouble. What kind of impression will you give to us?" Mrs. Petallides said, trying to maintain her anger to get at least one student to like her.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Everyone looked to see If they could find who said that. They were surprised that it wasn't Inuyasha but even more surprised that it was Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, now you're on three days of detention."  
  
"You know what you mother fucken hag? I don't care if I get more detention. My perfect record has already been ruined so I really don't give a fuck."  
  
"She's right you know," Cassy said standing up for her friend. "Why don't you fuck yourself and leave us alone!!!"  
  
Everyone started to gather courage and started dissing Mrs. Petallides.  
  
"You fucker!" Cake screamed.  
  
"You bitch!" Jillibeanz added.  
  
"You homo!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"You skank!" Sango bellowed.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU CLUELESS SHITS!!!" Mrs. Petallides screamed, her Adam's apple bopping up and down and face turning red. "DON'T MAKE ME.WELL.UH.MORE ANGRY THAN I ALREADY AM!!!"  
  
"You dickhead!"  
  
"You cunt!"  
  
"Go fuck VERONICA!!!" ((Veronica is a stupid weirdo in my skool))  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
"You ass wipe!"  
  
The students couldn't think of any more words to express themselves and there was no more need to either because Mrs. Petallides got scared and ran off. The principal came in and got them to quiet down.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Everyone quieted down.  
  
"If any of you don't take the blame, then all of you will have to come to school an hour early and go home two hours late and you also have to come on Saturday for morning detention and remember this is only if no one confesses."  
  
"Sorry Principal-sama. It was me," Kagome confessed looking at the floor. "I started all of this. I will take the blame."  
  
"No wench. It was me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No me!!!" Kagome argued.  
  
"NO ME!!!" Inuyasha started to yell.  
  
"Will the both of you shut up? You both will clean up the classroom by your-selves and come in for Saturday detention for a month!!!"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Gay fag." Cake, Cassy, Jillbeanz, and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"I heard that Miss Cake, Miss Cassy, Miss Jillbeanz, and Mr. Miroku, you shall have detention with Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha for a month. Lunch detention I mean." The Principal said as he reentered the room. "Miss Kikyo.what in the hells are you doing? Oh, I see you are trying to cut, then you will get detention like your fellow classmates.  
  
After making sure the principal left for good this time, Miroku let out a sigh. "I had one more diss too.that bitch.I could've called her a man whore."  
  
"WHAT???" Everyone said as they all fell on their faces.  
  
  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *pant.pant* okay I ditch the security officers. I have snuck on a cargo plane and am now traveling to Japan to steal Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi. Yes, I will succeed.well in the mean time, I have to go potty so LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU.well.a dry author that doesn't smell of pee and a new chapter.soon.as soon as I land! So JA NE!!! 


	2. Spiders and Worms

First off:  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
1. Ookami-Youkai: MY FIRST REVIEWER!!! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed reading my story! BTW the teacher dissing thing is real. . . we just don't do it to her face. . . sometimes  
  
2. Marinah: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic! I hope you stay outta the hospital ((because they creep me out)) and how the hell are you gonna be able to read my fic?!?  
  
3. kiya1821: It really would be fun to do!!! Thank you!  
  
4. Foxtrot-Uniform: Thanks. . .this story is weird because I am weird!!!  
  
5. mc: Thanks *cough::michelle::cough*. . .BTW you don't hafta be so secretive!  
  
6. hey: Thanks for the review!  
  
7. SiLvErK1RBY: LMAO!!! That's what perverts get. . .yup yup!!! Thankies!!!  
  
8. jenni* =]: Thanks Jenni!!! You probably got no clue who Inuyasha is but thanks for reading!  
  
9. joanne xp: Thanks a lot!!! Mrs. Petallides does suck!!!  
  
10. EvilBunnies: Thank you so much!!! Your review made my day!!!  
  
11. Tiggr: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!!!  
  
12. Black Fireball: YOU GOT BIT BITTEN!!!  
  
13. lonelyliloutlaw: CASSY YOU ARE SO MEAN!!! I think I hafta stop putting nice reviews for you. . . ((BTW. . .Cassy helped me with some ideas so I'm giving her props!!!))  
  
14. gracieee: Thanks! I have a weird imagination right???  
  
15. Heather: Thanks a lot!!! I'll be sure to ask you for more disses!!!  
  
~Flamers~  
  
1. Griffon: I regret deleting your review. . .but basically you said I was too childish. . .guess why. . .BECAUSE I AM ONE!!! ((BTW. . .spell Griffin right next time)) O yea. . .if you are reading this whatever you call this then you are just stupid!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NOW ONTO THE STORY~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Shhhhhhh. . . I have finally arrived in an airport, *anime sweat drop but I'm not in Japan yet. . . I went on the wrong flight and now, I'm in Mauritania ((it's in Africa)). . . don't ask. . .  
  
*Beep* Please stand for a song to our country:  
  
i God bless Mauritania  
Land that I love  
Stand beside her  
And guide her. . ./i  
  
Thank you, please enjoy your flights. Have a safe journey. *beep*  
  
*anime face fall* errrrrrrr. . .yea. . .um. . .Inuyasha is not mine but he will be. . . ENJOY THE STORY!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"What a bitch. . .detention, weekend detention, and grounded. . .*sigh*" Kagome said as she walked down the hall with her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Cassy, and Cake (a.k.a: Kaitlin, which is her real name).  
  
  
"Well Kag-chan. . .WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU! ! !" Cake half said and half screamed. Out of nowhere, Cake takes out a flag twice her size with the picture of Kagome on it. "K-CHAN, K- CHAN, YOUR THE MAN, IF YOU CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN. . ." After about five minutes of cheering, Cake glanced around and realized everybody had a huge anime sweat drop.  
  
"Errrrrrrr. . .Cake. . .are you ok?" Sango and Cassy said at the same time while Kagome was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Cakers. . .give me the flag," Shippo said as he tried to pull the flag away from her.  
  
"MINE! ! !"  
  
"GIVE ME IT! ! !"  
  
"MINEEEEEEEEE! ! !"  
  
Miroku glanced around and realized that everybody was busy and it was a perfect opportunity to be. . .well. . .a hentai. Slowly, his arms were stretched out and he flexed his fingers. Maintaining a steady balance, and a smooth route, he slowly grasped onto Cake's behind and Cassy's behind, rubbing the two simultaneously. Realizing that he left poor Sango and Kagome out of the special attention, he lifted his right and left feet and started use it to run up and down on Sango's and Kagome's leg. Miroku was having the time of his life when he realized that there was nothing to support him up at all. He fell onto the floor with a loud boom and also ceased all of his perverted actions. ((Yea.I'm using big words, because when you use big words. . .you get a bigger vocabulary. *nods*))  
  
Two out of the four girls blushed like crazy, meaning Sango and Kagome. Cake and Cassy were used to it because Cassy, Cake, and Miroku practically knew each other since they were alive, making Cake and Cassy immune to all this sexual harassment. Plus, there are plenty of other girls to beat the shit out of Miroku, for example Kagome and Sango, who are getting ready to pulverize him, then to have Cassy and Cake dirty their hands (plus, they already kicked Miroku's ass plenty of times).  
  
Kagome and Sango glared daggers at Miroku and one word was mouthed from both of them, i RUN /i. The two girls ran after Miroku like there was no tomorrow and Miroku ran like his life depended on it. . .and it did. Cake and Cassy just looked at each other and shrugged and proceeded to walk to lunch, the first period that the whole gang had together. Cake and Cassy walked and talked at the same time, not looking at where they were going and ran into somebody. "Gomen," Cake and Cassy muttered at the same time as they were knocked onto the floor, but the stranger stood still like nothing hit him. Books were all over the hallway and the stranger bent down to help pick them up. By the time, Cassy and Cake were backed on their feet, and their perverted-ness got the best of them and their cursed habit kicked in. As the stranger bent down, it was a perfect view of his ass. As if they were psychic, Cassy and Cake looked at each other at the same time and Cake faked a fainting motion.  
  
"Here, your books I guess," the stranger said, his sense of pride kicked in right then, "Watch where the hell you going next time wenches. The name's Inuyasha, look out for me." Seeing that the two girls were blushing like crazy, Inuyasha left but not before he sent Cake and Cassy a smirk.  
  
"Holy crap, Cassy, I think I'm in love. . ." Cake said with a la-la land look on her face.  
  
"That makes one of us, I think he's a bastard. He think he's like a god or something, his level of pride and all that, he even called us wenches."  
  
"But he got a great ass, and a killer smirk. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha? His name sounds so familiar. . .OH MY GOD. . .HE'S THE GUY WHO KAG-CHAN WAS DROOLING FOR IN SCIENCE WITH PETALLIDES! ! !"  
  
Cake was out of la-la land, that's for sure, first looking confused, then looking with eyes full of determination. "As they say, first come first serve, as long as I get Inuyasha before Kagome, he's mine."  
  
"How about Yusuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun, and Kyo-kun, and all the other bishes you have and like?"  
  
" *growls* well, first one to ask me out then. . .I guess. . .CASS-CASS!!! It's Sesshy-kun. . .*makes love sick comments and oooooo's and ahhhhhhhhhh's*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ LUNCH TIME *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassy, Cake, and Miroku grabbed their lunch trays and plopped down on an empty table.  
  
"Stupid shit. . ." Cake muttered as she stared into the stuff the called 'school lunch'. "I'm gonna get something at the vending machines, be right back."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cassy screamed. "I swear something was moving!!!"  
  
"I think I saw it too. It was like a worm," Miroku said.  
  
"I think it was a spider," Cassy supposed.  
  
"A worm. . ."  
  
"A spider. . ."  
  
"IT WAS A FREAKIN WORM!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"NU-UH!!! IT WAS A SPIDER!!!"  
  
While a pointless argument was brewing at the table, Inuyasha (the new kid) was looking around to find a place to sit. *Hey, those are the people in my class, yea the one where I got all this detention. . .well at least the hot girl is there. . .what's her name again? Oh yea, Kagome. . .what a nice name*  
  
While Inuyasha was 'thinking', he bump into Kagome, almost knocking her down. Using his demon-like reflexes, he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up, his face merely two inches from hers.  
  
"Gomen," they both said at the same time. "Hey, it's you!" They both said again at the same time and blushed noticing how close their face was.  
  
"Stupid wench. . .should watch out where you going!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.  
  
"You bumped into me," Kagome said as she bent down to pick up her books.  
  
Inuyasha just noticed that her books dropped so he helped her pick them up.  
  
"Thanks. . .," Kagome said and then turned around and left.  
  
iMAN, SHE'S HOT!!!/i Inuyasha thought.  
  
As Inuyasha turned and walked the other way, a pair of arms slinked around Inyasha's waist and held onto him tight. . .  
  
"Hey baby," a voice cooed into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
*P.A SYSTEM*  
  
Miss Cake, Miss Cassy, Miss Jillbeanz, Mr. Miroku, Miss Kagome, and Mr. Inuyasha, please report to the ALS room.  
  
*END OF ANNOUNCEMENT*  
  
As the announcement finished, only two words could be distinguished in the cafeteria. . .  
  
"FUCK!!!" from Kagome, Sango, Cake, Jillbeanz, and Cassy.  
  
and a  
  
"YES!!! from Miroku, and his perverted mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N:  
  
SORRY YA'LL!!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON ((and I don't mean in half a year. . .)). R&R!!!!  
  
COMING UP:  
  
DETENTION!!! 


End file.
